someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
You Don't Know
Sure you've read slenderman's story, you've probably even played the game. However, you don't know what it means, what you read. I wrote this story, in hopes you would understand. This isn't your run of the mill haunted game. This isn't even haunted. You just need to look deeper... YOU DON'T KNOW I awoke one morning at 1:00 am. I was invited to my friend Jacob's house for a big party. It was an underage drinking party, so I had to sneak out, so nobody knew where I was headed. I crept out of bed, took my mom's Nissan, and drove myself to his house. Beer and cans and cigarrette butts littered the floor in the house. There were more people than I could count, and twice as many coolers. I decided that I would partake in the drinking and festivities. "Just one" I said to myself. "Just one, and that'll be it." I couldn't have been so wrong. I drank myself into a stupor in the next hour. The drunken happiness filled my mind, as I slipped away into ecstacy. Jacob asked to see me privately. I knew where this was going, so I happily followed. He asked me if I was enjoying myself. I said yes. He then asked if I had ever done anything bad, aside from this party. I said yes once again. The next line scared me. He said in a very monotone voice: "Now your relatives will know how their little Fantola spent her final hours. I felt a blunt object hit the back of my head, and I was out cold. I awoke from the blow to my head in a forest. The sound of crickets filled my ears, to the point I recieved a headache. My vision blurred, my senses all seemed to be nullified. I couldn't even feel the ground below me. It felt as if I was drifting ever so lightly over the land. I tried to look around me, see what I could find that could explain my strange predicament. I saw a bloody flashlight to my right. I reached to the back of my head, and felt the warm scarlet substance against my hand. I nearly vomited at this feeling, but I held my composition. I took the flashlight into my hands and turned it on. It was in working condition, but it seemed like the battery would run out fast. I turned it off, and really analyzed my surroundings. It was obviously night, as the sun was nonexistant. In fact no object filled the sky, and I knew it was not a new moon. It was as if time froze at the moment night and day were exactly equal. But even then, how could it be so dark? There was a heavy fog, which I decided was causing this thick black night. I decided to move away from where I was. I walked down a path that was crudely cut into the wooded terrain. As I walked, I could've sworn I heard screaming. I know that foxes sometimes sounded like screaming, so I wrote it off as a fox. I saw a structure in the distance. I approached it, and saw it was a restroom. I entered, hoping to find some sign of human presence. "Hello?" I said into the room. The only response I recieved was the wind's cold whisper flowing through the building. I entered the bathroom, seeing as there was no one there. I noticed that there were winding halls, and no stalls, only a lone chair. I placed my hands on the wall to guide myself through the building's halls. It felt like wood made up the walls, until my hand touched something odd. It was a single sheet of paper. I examined it. There was no legible text on it. It was obviously written in a hurry. The only words I could make out were "run," and "watch." I was deeply disturbed by this note. I decided to sit down outside of the building, and ponder the meanings of this strange paper. "Run..." from what? As far as I knew, I was the only one to be here, in these woods. So what would I have to run from? "Watch..." Maybe implying I must be vigilant? Or, does it mean I was being watched? If so by who? Why is someone watching me? How am I here? WHO WROTE THIS NOTE? My brain was contemplating at a mean rate, trying to rarionalize these questions. The sound of what resembled a bullfrog's tone interrupted my thought session. I continued venturing through the woods. I turned on my flashlight. At this point the light cone protruding from my flashlight was my only source of light. My human eye light adjustment wasn't working. I guess it was a result of my dulled senses. I approached a massive tree in the forest. It's branches seemed to push other trees out of the way to create a flat open area around it. I examined the tree. I saw that there was another one of those notes on it. This time however, there was no text. Only a picture of a circle, with a cross through it. I had never seen something like it before. I tried to see into what the drawing was trying to portray. No matter what I thought I simply couldn't come to a logical conclusion of what the hell it meant. As I exited the area, the crickets seemed to chirp louder. As I walked, I could swear that there was something observing me. No, something more, like it could see my thoughts. Every time I thought of a possible obstacle that I might have to pass. I thought of a puddle. Fifty feet later, sure enough, there was a puddle. I thought of those damned pages, and I stumbled upon a massive wall, with a single page on it. This page read, "You know it. You don't see it though." It had the same mark the previous page had, and I didn't bother trying to think about it. I wanted to focus on getting the f*ck out of these woods, and how I was going to explain myself to my parents. I wanted to be Fontola, the rebel teen that did what she wanted, not Nancy Drew. The woods again responded with increasing the tempo of the loud ambience of the forest. I walked towards another structure, A large, rundown silo. I knew for sure that I was going to find a page, I just knew it. To my dismay, I found another sheet. This one read "Accept your reality, and your unrealiy." I then decided I had to know. What, the shit, did these papers mean? There had to be some kind of connection to be made, some realization to have. I was walking away from the silo, when my vision suddenly became crystal clear. In less than a second however, it was dirtied by static and fuzz. In the static, I could make out some image in it. It was my parents. They seemed to be crying. I thought they just were worried about me. I turned around, and saw a tall figure, in a suit. To my horror, I saw him sprout tentacles from his back, and stare at me. He just stared, and slowly moved closer. The tentacles seemed to bunch together, and move like wings of sorts. As he came into view, I realized he had no face, I don't mean no nose or facial features, I mean no face, a hollow gray void was placed where his face was. I looked into it. I'll try to explain what I saw in the void. I saw my life. I saw my accomplishments, my failures, everything. I saw the party, my school, my family, all of it. I saw myself as well. Lying in what looked like a bed. It was cushioned, had a pillow, and looked normal. I then realized that my chest was not moving. I realized that I was lying arms crossed in a casscet, a coffin. "Bullshit." I thought. I'm here, right now, alive. The void changed into one of the pages I picked up, then another, and then another. I saw what they were trying to show. I understood what they meant. "Run, watch, me not knowing I GET IT. I SEE WHAT YOU ARE PLAYING AT, AND I KNOW!" I UNDERSTAND YOUR TWISTED GAME! THE FOG, THE SENSES, THE DAMNED WOODS ALL OF IT! JUST Take me... just take me..." The figure extended his hand to my arms, and pulled my out of this nightmare and into the jury room of time. I was judged, and placed among the others who lived their life in hedonism. I was burned, cut, stabbed, gutted, disembowled, it didn't matter. Some kind of thing was done to me, but somehow I always pulled through, only to resume this pain the next day, and the day, after, and the day after... If you couldn't piece it together... Slender is the representation of purgatory and the Angel of Death. The player of the game, not the person playing, the woman in the game died in some way. She awakes in this forest with no exit, and all her senses are nullified. She is really in purgatory, she can't accept what happened to her. A man is stalking her. This is to symbolize the fact that death always stalks you, even if you don't want to accpet that. The oages are hints to your being dead. The run page is showing that she tries to run from death, but can't. The word watch says that the Angel of death, or Slenderman, is always watching you, ready to escort you when you are ready. The "You know it, you don't see it though" line is to portray that you know you are dead, but you don't see it that way. In your eyes, your alive, just lost. Which is true. You are lost within your ego trying to piece together your situation. The final page said in the pasta/theory, is basically saying that the woman must accept the fact she is dead, and accept her nonexistance in the living world. The increasing ambience volume represents the closeness of your mind to the truth. The rest sort of explains itself. The last sentences describe hell, and the consequences the girl must pay for her way of life.--Kid Hicks113 (talk) 01:21, January 2, 2014 (UTC)http://someordinarygamers.wikia.com/wiki/User:Kid_Hicks113 Category:Theory Category:Slender Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Video Game